<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔龙之陨 by Sherlord_IR77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325356">魔龙之陨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlord_IR77/pseuds/Sherlord_IR77'>Sherlord_IR77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlord_IR77/pseuds/Sherlord_IR77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔龙之陨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷妮拉</p><p>没什么好怕的。雷妮拉·坦格利安一遍遍地提醒着自己，这里是最熟悉的龙石岛，当她还是一个小女孩起就熟悉的地方，只是现在换了主人而已。她拉紧伊耿的手，站在死去女王铁卫们的尸体中央，试图用回忆的碎片来让自己平静，岩壁之上坐落着是主堡石鼓楼，每当暴风雨来临时，自从征服者时代起便存在的城垣壁垒便会与雷声一同轰然作响，回音往往伴着窗外巨龙的嘶鸣声缭绕在石室内亘久不息。花园和圣堂在这种天气时会变得异常黑暗，雷妮拉记得自己幼时曾有一次深夜在圣堂祷告，主教与她一同跪在圣母面前，为母亲和即将出世的弟弟祈求平安。圣堂很大，但似乎整个都笼罩在七座神像的巨大阴影之下，白日里它们在宝石和金属的光辉下显得美丽而庄严，而当暗夜降临时只有圣坛前的点点烛火，颤抖着燃烧出微弱的光亮——她记得很清楚，那天只有陌客面前的灯亮到了最后。</p><p>但现在雷妮拉已不想再向所谓七神做任何祈祷，君临暴动当晚她跪在红堡圣堂的七芒星面前，以铁王座的名义起誓，愿用自己的生命换取儿子们的平安，而当次日的第一缕光照进王座厅时，乔佛里·瓦列利安和龙穴中全部魔龙的灵魂皆以悉数归去。</p><p>女王必须再有一条龙，否则一切都完了。她这样想着来到龙石岛，而现实证明了此行能带给她的不过是又一次背叛。曾跪在自己面前宣誓效忠的阿尔佛雷德·布鲁姆爵士正用长矛抵在自己和儿子的背上，逼迫走向城堡中央的庭院，那里正半卧着雷妮拉心心念念的巨龙，只是这一只并不属于她。</p><p>是阳炎。当她意识到此几乎想放声大笑，尤其是注意到龙残破翅膀下那个同样因伤痛而变形的身影时。传说中维斯特洛最雄伟漂亮的魔龙此刻不得不蜷起半边身体，依靠地面勉强保持着平衡；而它前方那具看起来半死不活的丑陋躯体，如今也胆敢以国王之名自居？</p><p>“谁干的好事？”雷妮拉终于忍不住笑出来，同时加紧了抓在自己最后一个儿子手上的力度，“真得谢谢他。”</p><p>伊耿支撑着试图站起但告以失败，他只得面部扭曲着靠回椅背上，声音听起来像极了当时病入膏肓的父亲，“姐姐。”</p><p>“我亲爱的弟弟，”雷妮拉继续微笑着看向他，“我真希望你已经死了。”没错，就像自己在战乱中已丧命于血与火的三个儿子和丈夫一样。你早该以命相偿，但在此之前多经受些痛苦也没什么不好，为这从来就不曾属于过你的铁王座，为你那该下地狱的海塔尔母亲。</p><p>“在你之后，你更年长。”弟弟回答道。如果你明白这个道理，就早该把王位让给我，然后在七国上下随便找个地方待着，腐烂，然后连同你那漂亮花哨的龙一起去死。</p><p>“你能记得这个真令我感动，看起来我们现在是你的阶下囚了，但别以为能关我太久，”雷妮拉竭力让自己的声音听起来不带颤抖，“我忠诚的领主们会找到我的。”一再而三的背叛已让她不敢想象还有多少曾宣称为自己效忠的人可以信任，而忠诚这个词现在只会让她更加慌乱。我从来就不应该相信他们，雷妮拉想，不该相信父亲保证将铁王座传与我，不该相信路斯里斯发誓不会参加战斗，不该相信戴蒙说他会拿下赫伦堡，然后回到我的身边。</p><p>风和拍岸潮水的声音愈发紧促起来，她知道这是暴雨来临的征兆，就像正在逐渐阴沉的天空一样。伊耿转头望向他那条奄奄一息的龙，随即说道：“如果他们去七层地狱找的话，也许吧。”</p><p>雷妮拉感到一阵强力正在将她和儿子分开，“放开我！”她尖叫着，试图掐住那只手，“别碰你的女王！”但这终是徒劳，无论她做出怎样的努力，只得几近绝望地看着马斯顿·维水将一脸惊恐的儿子从自己身边拉开，他大概是又对着新主子重复了遍那鬼扯的誓言，今天得以一身白袍格外刺眼。小伊耿，她不得不望着自己最后的儿子被粗暴地扯到一旁，他还是个孩子，这样会惊吓到他的，然而雷妮拉无力阻拦，曾经她愿为维护女王之名赌上自己的一切，而那一瞬间她只想作为母亲用尽最后一丝努力保护孩子不受伤害。不，别这么想，雷妮拉提醒自己，父亲说过我才是铁王座的继承人，而这是那个后来的海塔尔家女人所不能改变的，永远都不能。我名为坦格利安家族的雷妮拉一世，遵从先王的意愿继任为安达尔人和先民的女王，七国统治者暨维斯特洛全境守护者。我应当头戴冠冕身披华服，端坐于龙息铸成的王座之上，而不是在龙石岛，这个一切本应自此开始的地方，以血淬火作为最后的归宿。</p><p>女王被推到那只将死未死的巨龙面前，而它瞥了一眼似乎对此无动于衷。微烫而急促的龙息喷在脸上的感觉让雷妮拉意识到自己从未离阳炎这么近过，她缓慢移动着步伐观察残缺的半边龙翼，那是鸦栖堡之战时雷妮斯公主和梅丽亚斯的杰作，她甚至产生了一个大胆的想法——骑上阳炎腾空而起，然后让它喷火把这庭院中的一切都烧个干干净净。乔佛里当时一定也这么想过，但他并不如自己懂得怎样更好地御龙，没错，现在只剩最后一条能走的路了，而为了让小伊耿能活下去只有拿自己的性命作为筹码再拼一把。雷妮拉这样想着向阳炎走近了又几步，试图抚摸并让它接受自己。</p><p>雷妮拉的动作在触碰到巨龙的一瞬间停滞，一根长枪从后方捅入并穿透了她的整个胸膛。她感觉到自己的血正在缓缓流出，“黑衣染血是不会太明显的。”， 雷妮拉想起很久以前有谁曾对自己这样说过，她记得那是一位骑士，是自己唯一相信永远不会违背誓言的人——那该死的御林铁卫誓言，和该死的克里斯顿。无论她后来又遇到过多少骑士，那个绿眼黑发青年穿上白袍的样子一直是记忆中最好看的。</p><p>而巨龙终于有了动静，它用完好的一边翅膀缓缓支撑起上身，在地上摩擦一般行动着凑近闻了闻雷妮拉，然后张开大口。阳炎的个头比叙拉克斯要小，牙齿也没有同龄的龙锋利，模样就像它的主人一样可怜，雷妮拉暗自想到，阴沉的天空瞬间被眼前白昼般的亮光填满，随即，她被一阵龙焰吞没。</p><p>她并未感觉到身体上有任何灼烧之感，只有巨龙的撕咬，余光还依稀能看到远处的儿子剧烈颤抖着几乎无法站稳，阿尔佛雷德爵士咒骂着扑灭方才溅到白袍上的龙焰，而弟弟正面无表情直视着自己的方向。他才是该下地狱的那一个，还有阿莉森·海塔尔，如果七神真实存在，就该因此罪判他死在铁王座上，像梅葛一样被那金属怪物杀死是最好不过的结局，而自己现在是多希望再活着看到弟弟七窍流血倒在高台下气息全无的场景，这让人想着简直都要笑出来。雷妮拉的眼前开始逐渐模糊，自己的尖叫，魔龙的嘶吼和来自天际的雷声在耳边混响成一片。她仿佛看到曾经美貌的少女犹豫着擦拭鞍座，而叔父告诉她暴风雨天的飞行再合适不过了，然后他们跨上各自的巨龙一同向云层最深处飞去，她在漫长的等待中无数次梦到过这个画面，而从那天起游侠王子将黑旗系作披风为女王而战便再未归来。</p><p>雷妮拉最后的视线投向了天空，眼前灼亮的光已然分不清是闪电还是火焰。她能感觉到龙石岛的暴风雨已经到来，就让它一直肆虐下去，雷妮拉向七神祈求，直至女王归来之日，直到真龙重生之时。</p><p>圣堂里陌客面前的最后一点烛火终是熄灭了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>